The Accident
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: An accident forces Calleigh to make some choices she would rather not make. SC. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Accident

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Pairing: S/C

Summary: An accident forces Calleigh to make some choices she would rather not make.

* * *

'_There's been an accident.'_

Those four words echoed in Calleigh's mind as she sped to the hospital. Horatio had called her twenty minutes after she had sent Tim, her husband of six years to the grocery store to pick up a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

She blinked a few tears back as she approached the exit towards Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital. Their seventh month along unborn child kicked, and she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Mommy, where are we going?" a sleepy voice asked from the backseat and Calleigh looked at their four year daughter, Brooke through the rearview mirror. She gulped hard, in attempt to clear her voice.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Calleigh replied, forcing a smile. She hadn't the heart to tell her that her father had been hit by a speeding car on his way back home.

"Okay mommy," Brooke yawned, picking a lone Cheerio off her bunny print footsie pajamas. She was a spitting image of her mother, with thick blonde hair, but had her father's dark eyes in contrast to her mother's bright green ones.

Not too long after, Calleigh approached the hospital and parked the car before rushing into the emergency room as fast as she could in her condition, carrying Brooke in her arms.

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh whirled around as she heard the familiar voice of her boss as he jogged over to her.

"Oh my God Horatio! Please tell me Tim's OK!" Calleigh questioned urgently. Horatio reached out to take her hand into his.

"Tim's alive, but we need to talk…" Horatio trailed off, his voice quiet. He looked over at Brooke, whose eyes were darting wildly at the scene around her. The little girl was smart as whip; she knew something was wrong since they were in the hospital.

Calleigh nodded, and raised her hand to pause Horatio. She put Brooke down before leaning down to her eye level. "Mommy needs to talk to Horatio for just one minute. Can you sit by the table with all the magazines?" She pointed to the nearby waiting room, where a TV blasted the news. Brooke nodded and did as her mother told her.

Calleigh eyed Brooke out of the corner of her eye as she turned her attention to Horatio once more. "Tell me the truth," she replied sternly.

Horatio nodded, "Um, well… from what we've gathered from witnesses on the scene, Tim was on Ocean Drive waiting for the light to change when a drunk driver speeding slammed into him. And though he had his helmet on, Tim did manage to have some head trauma. He's in surgery now."

Calleigh's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my God. I think I'm going to be sick." Her knees began to give and Horatio caught her in time before she fell. He helped lead her to where Brooke was sitting.

"Mommy?" Brooke questioned alarmed, jumping up as Calleigh sat down. Horatio sat next to Calleigh, but not before pulling Brooke into his lap.

"Brooke, your daddy got a pretty big boo-boo and that's why we're at the hospital," Horatio explained, as Brooke continued to stare at her mother who was cradling her head in her hands. "Your daddy is going to be just fine, but your mommy is very sad. So, I'm going to need you to be brave, OK?"

Brooke nodded, "You promise?"

Horatio gave her a small smile. He didn't want to promise her, for things weren't OK but he didn't want to further worry the child.

Calleigh looked up at Horatio and pulled Brooke into her lap. Her eyes were red, lined with further unshed tears. "You're asking a lot of from her," she whispered, before pulling her daughter in for a tight hug.

Horatio nodded once more. "Well, all we can do now is to wait and see. I'm so sorry Calleigh."

"I'm sorry too," Calleigh replied softly. "I'm sorry too."

_TBC… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_Brookie is asleep," Tim announced as he walked down the stairs into the living room. "But we have to buy her a pony."_

_Calleigh put down the remote and smiled brightly as she looked up at her husband. "She has you wrapped around her pinky, I swear."_

_Tim plopped onto a cushion next to Calleigh, shrugging. "She'll always be my baby girl," he replied as he reached over to take the remote. _

_Snuggling closer to Tim, she ran a hand over his chest. "Speaking of babies…."_

_Tim furrowed his brows as he turned his gaze to Calleigh. "Brooke is still a baby, Cal. I thought we agreed we'd have our next one after she's older."_

_Calleigh chewed on her lip, racking her mind in attempt to find the right words to say. "Um, actually, there's been a change in plans."_

"_What are you talking about Cal?" Tim questioned. His eyes widened in realization of what she meant. _

_Calleigh nodded slowly. "You're right, we did plan on waiting until Brooke was older, but I'm pregnant."_

_Her news was rewarded with a kiss from Tim. "Wow… how far along are you?" Tim questioned as he stared at her flat stomach._

"_My period was supposed to come last Wednesday. I just did a home test earlier. I can't be any more than just a month," Calleigh replied. _

_Tim leaned to kiss her once more. "I love you so damn much."_

"_And I you, more than you'll ever know," Calleigh replied as she moved to sit in his lap. "Maybe we'll have a boy this time."_

* * *

And sure enough the unborn baby who was kicking Calleigh in the ribs as she waited to hear about Tim was indeed a boy. Tim had been thrilled when the obstetrician announced that they were expecting a son. 

Tim wasted no time in purchasing infant sized New York Yankees memorabilia for the baby. _"Forget the Marlins or Tampa Bay,"_ he had told her when the package arrived. He had tried to sway Brooke into playing sports, or to at least tool around with a mock chemistry set, but she was more interested in playing with dolls.

Hours passed with still no word about Tim. Brook was fast asleep, curled in the waiting room chair. A nurse had come by and draped a blanket over her, for which Calleigh was appreciative. Eric arrived a short time later and after consoling Calleigh, he and Horatio went off in search of coffee.

The situation was all too surreal for Calleigh. _'This is my entire fault!' _she thought bitterly to herself. _'Oh God, please don't let Tim die. Please.'_

* * *

"_Timmy..." Calleigh called out teasingly. "You love me right?"_

_Tim poked his head out of the bathroom with a bemused look. "Of course," he responded, through a mouth full of toothpaste. _

"_Well, would you mind going to get me ice cream?" Calleigh asked sweetly as she changed into her nightgown. _

"_We have three different types of ice cream in the freezer babe," Tim stated matter of factly._

"_But we ran out of mint chocolate chip and the baby's really hungry," Calleigh replied as she entered the bathroom. _

_Tim groaned as he wiped his face clean. "I just worked a double shift Calleigh, I'm exhausted."_

"_Please?" Calleigh asked once more. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his bare chest. _

"_Alright, alright, I'll go," Tim sighed, kissing the top of her head as he walked into their bedroom. "Have you seen my pants?"_

"_By the foot of the bed where you last left them," Calleigh called out in response. "Just be careful on the roads, it started to drizzle a bit."_

"_Duly noted," Tim had responded. "I'll be back in ten minutes babe. Love you."_

* * *

Calleigh wiped her eyes against the sleeve of her shirt. "Oh I'm so sorry Tim," she whispered. 

"Mrs. Speedle?"

Calleigh looked up at man in scrubs in front of her. "How's Tim?" she replied anxiously.

"I'm Dr. Shearman. Your husband unfortunately had a lot of head trauma, though he faired much better than he would have if he didn't have his helmet on. He suffered a subdural hematoma," the doctor replied. He offered a sympathetic smile to Calleigh as he continued. "However, we were fortunate to have caught it early and preformed a craniotomy to remove the blood clot. Because the injuries such as the one your husband sustained have many risk factors, please understand that we had to take all necessary precautions."

"I'm sorry. I'm not… following," Calleigh replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Is he going to be OK?"

"We've placed your husband into a medically induced coma," Dr. Shearman replied. "It is the most effective solution to reduce the metabolic rate of brain tissue, as well as the cerebral blood flow. With these reductions, the blood vessels in the brain narrow, decreasing the amount of volume occupied by the brain, and hence the intra-cranial pressure. The hope is that, with the swelling relieved, the pressure will decrease and your husband shouldn't suffer from any brain damage."

Calleigh wasn't even sure how to respond. "Um… do you know how long Tim is going to be in a coma?" She involuntarily began to play with her wedding band.

"For as long as he needs to recover but for most patients, it can last anywhere from days to months. The prognosis for your husband looks good though. He should make a full recovery_ if_ no other complications arise." Dr. Shearman replied. "If you'd like you can go visit him now in ICU – eighth floor."

Calleigh let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding until then. "Oh, thank God. Thank you…for everything."

The doctor nodded, before leaving Calleigh. At that moment, Horatio and Eric arrived and they looked at each other worriedly as the doctor walked away.

"Calleigh?" Eric questioned, approaching her cautiously.

She turned to him tearfully. "Tim's in a coma and they don't know how long he'll be in it!"

Horatio pulled her in for a quick hug. "Go to him Calleigh. We'll watch Brooke."

Calleigh nodded, grabbing her purse. "Thanks." She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, signaling for it to arrive. It dinged loudly, announcing its arrival and as the doors closed, her heart began to race in nervous anticipation.

The baby made his presence known once more, and Calleigh swallowed hard at the sudden prospective that she might have to face her future for once – without Tim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Soon enough, Calleigh found herself standing in front of the nurses' station. "Excuse me," she began, her voice hiccupping, "but do you know what room Tim Speedle is in?"

The nurse looked up at Calleigh in annoyance. Pushing her glasses down her nose, she snootily replied, "Are you family?"

"I'm _his _wife," Calleigh snapped. "So help me God, if you don't tell me what room he is in-"

"Room 814," replied another nurse who had arrived at the station. "I just checked on him."

Calleigh offered her thanks before rolling her eyes to the other nurse. Her heartbeat rattled against her ribcage as she walked down the corridor. Standing in front of Tim's room, Calleigh found herself unable to enter, in fear of what she might see.

Taking in a deep breath, she entered the room and her heart sunk into the deep pit of her stomach. There Tim lay, attached to various machines which were monitoring his health. His left side of his face was swollen and was marred with cuts and scrapes. His eyes were bruised an unsightly shade of black and purple whilst his bottom lip was split down the middle.

If that weren't enough, his head was covered in gauze – indicative of his recent surgery. His left arm was in a sling and his right leg was in a cast.

Her stomach turned and she felt bile beginning to rise. "Oh Tim," Calleigh whispered; she immediately brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to prevent herself from getting sick.

It hadn't worked and ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, still feeling queasy.

Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed, too terrified to even be close to him. Though he wasn't as muscled as most of the male population in Miami, Tim was a strong man – who now looked as if he were about to break into a million shards with the slightest touch.

Tears continued to slip down her cheeks. '_You just had to send him out on an errand, didn't you?' _her conscious reprimanded her.

Her eyes moved to the IV of morphine that was steadily dripping. "I'm so sorry Tim," Calleigh apologized once more as she watched Tim's chest rise and fall like clockwork. "You must be in so much pain."

Time flew, but she paid no heed to the clock; it wasn't as important as her need to be with Tim. '_For better or for worse…in sickness and in health.'_

"Excuse me, Mrs. Speedle?"

Calleigh turned in the direction of the voice. It belonged to the same nurse had given her lip. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. Normal visiting hours resume at 9:00 A.M.," she replied; this time her tone was gentle.

"I just got here," Calleigh protested. "Can't I spend the night?

The nurse shook her head. "You've been with him for about two hours – and they were after normal hours. We made an exception with your husband's case, but it really is against hospital policy. As for spending the night, I'm sorry but we can't allow that. Once your husband is out of the CCU, then we can make arrangements."

Calleigh swallowed hard and turned her direction to Tim. "Okay baby, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow bright and early. Keep fighting Tim, please," she begged, her throat tightening once more.

She finally gave into the urge to touch him. Picking his hand gingerly, Calleigh leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you."

She turned her direction back towards the nurse. "I almost forgot to ask… but where are his belongings?" Calleigh pinched the bridge of her nose.

The nurse nodded. "His personal effects are in the closet. I'll give you a moment," the nurse replied before turning on her heels.

Calleigh opened the closet and found a brown paper bag next to what was left of Tim's clothing; more specifically – his boots. She peered into the bag, and found his wedding band, along with his wallet. She slipped the items into her purse for safer keeping before finally leaving.

* * *

_Tim was a hard man to nail down; he viewed commitment the same way she viewed ants. But somehow, he found that Calleigh managed to weave her spell over him. _

_The ceremony had been grand; she couldn't stop crying out of sheer happiness. The reception was even more exquisite, and two hundred of their closest friends and family had joined in the celebration of their love._

"_At Last" by Etta James had been their wedding song of choice and Tim held Calleigh against him tightly as they swayed to the music._

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Tim murmured against her cheek and Calleigh couldn't help but blush. "I'm the luckiest man alive."_

"_Only a thousand times, Timmy," she teased back and pressed a small kiss on his clean shaven chin. "I love you."_

"_And I you Cal," Tim replied, now looking down at her. "Don't ever forget that."_

"_Never," Calleigh promised firmly. She offered him a smile and Tim leaned down to kiss her once more, just as the song finished._

* * *

_Calleigh laid her head on Tim's chest; she couldn't believe that they had finally gotten married and were now on their honeymoon. She listened quietly to the beat of his heart and though he was sleeping peacefully, she decided to wake him up. _

_Pressing kisses on his chest, Calleigh heard him beginning to stir, and he peered at her with one eye open._

"_Morning," Tim replied, his voice gruff and full of sleep._

"_Hello Mr. Speedle," Calleigh replied playfully, now sitting up. _

_Tim raised a brow at her. "Hello Mrs. Speedle," he teased back, his hands sliding up her thighs. Calleigh gave him a devious grin, before leaning down to kiss him passionately._

_He found a sensitive spot on her neck; and she couldn't help but moan. "Oh Tim…"_

* * *

"How is he?" Horatio quickly asked, as an emotionally, physically exhausted Calleigh made her way over back into the emergency waiting room.

"He's in bad shape," Calleigh responded truthfully. She reached over to pick up Brooke who was still currently asleep in the waiting room chair.

"When can we see him?" Eric questioned.

"Tomorrow; hours start at nine. Oh hell, Brooke's got pre-school tomorrow and I have to call Tim's parents," Calleigh sighed.

Horatio looked at the fatigued woman. "I can call Tim's parents."

"I'll drive you home," Eric offered but she shook her head.

"Thank you for the offers, but no thank you; you've done more than enough," Calleigh responded once more. Both men nodded, grimly smiling as she turned to leave.

* * *

"Hi, Joanne? It's Calleigh. I'm sorry to wake you at this hour," Calleigh spoke into her cell phone as she drove home. "It's about Tim. There's been an accident…"

She arrived home twenty minutes later and carried Brooke to her bedroom as she continued to talk to Tim's parents. After she had finished talking to them, Calleigh climbed into bed, not bothering to change.

Moving to Tim's side of the bed, she hugged his pillow against her. The pillow smelt of him and it all became too much for her to handle.

Once more, Calleigh broke down, sobs of tears racking her body.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been a month and a half since the accident - a slow, agonizing, tortuous month to be exact.

Tim still hadn't awoken from his coma, and though the doctors were hopeful; Calleigh couldn't help but still be anxious with worry. She hadn't had a full night's sleep since Tim had been admitted; the wear and tear of it all was beginning to make itself evident on her face. After all, she still blamed herself for the accident ever occurring.

The driver who had slammed into Tim had died upon impact – though Calleigh was more than positive that she and the rest of the day shift would've killed him and erased all evidence away had they been given the opportunity.

Now late in the eighth month of her pregnancy, Calleigh slowly made her way around the building she and Tim had called a home, many years ago. Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, Calleigh realized she was running behind schedule.

Her routine used to be different; she used to be organized but had a tendency to fly by the seat of her pants as well. Life had a not-so-funny way of throwing a wrench into people's plans. Her days were scheduled around seeing Tim: wake up, drop off Brooke at pre-school, go the hospital until it was time to pick up Brooke. Most nights she'd hire a sitter to watch Brooke whilst she went back to the hospital. She even managed to convince the nurses to let Brooke visit Tim – as it was also against hospital policy to let children under a certain age into the CCU.

Calleigh roused her daughter to wake up, and Brooke mumbled that she didn't want to school today; she wanted to see her daddy.

"I know you want to see daddy sweetheart, but you have to go to school first. We'll see daddy after though," Calleigh replied, her hand sweeping Brooke's blonde bangs.

And suddenly, her daughter burst into tears. Calleigh was taken aback; after all she had done most of the crying for the two of them – and for the one whom she wasn't sure if he'd ever get to know his father.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" she questioned alarmed. "Oh honey, you don't have to go to school today; we'll spend the whole day with daddy." Calleigh pulled her into a tight hug; her sleeve became soaked with her daughter's sobs.

"I can't be brave mommy! I'm scared!" Brooke wailed and Calleigh rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Ssh, it's okay, it's okay," Calleigh whispered. "I know you're scared, and I'm scared too."

Brooke pulled away slightly and looked up at her mother. Her eyelashes were soaked with tears, her nose red. "Tommy said at recess when you're in the…the…where daddy is-"

"The CCU?" Calleigh interrupted, and Brooke nodded.

"Tommy said that the CCU is where people die. And I don't want daddy to die! Is daddy going to die mommy?" Brooke began to sob once more and Calleigh sighed, infuriated. She was going to have a word with Tommy Sheinberg's parents before the day was over.

She placed a long kiss on top of Brooke's forehead. "Daddy is _not_ going to die, you hear? He is _not_ going to die," she repeated firmly in an attempt to convince herself. "Don't listen to Tommy. He doesn't know any better. Now come on, let's get you dressed so we can go see daddy."

* * *

Brooke was sitting in a chair, coloring yet another picture. Her drawings and homemade cards decorated the dull walls of Tim's room. A fresh bouquet of flowers were placed on the stand next to Tim's bed.

Calleigh was sitting by Tim, talking quietly as she shaved him. Most of the scrapes and cuts that had littered his face were healed, though she was careful to steer clear of the gauze that still covered the top of his head as well as of the wires that connected him to so many machines. The tedious task comforted her as she glided the blade gently down his skin.

"The baby's been kicking a lot," she murmured, as she patted his chin in hopes of preventing water dripping all over him. "Dr. McAdams said that he might make his presence known sooner than we had expected." Calleigh finished shaving him and patted his chin once more.

Putting the razor and the bowl she used aside, she picked up his hand and placed it on her burgeoning belly. "Do you feel that? That's our baby Tim saying hello, so you have to keep fighting. The baby needs you, Brooke needs you… I _need _you."

There was a knock on the door, and both Calleigh and Brooke turned their direction to the door.

It was Eric.

"Eric! Hi!" Calleigh greeted, now standing. Eric smiled before picking up Brooke who had shrieked his name as she ran towards him. Holding her in one arm, he placed the newspaper he was holding with his other hand on the table tray.

"Hey munchkin; aren't you supposed to be in school?" he questioned, kissing the top of her head.

Brooke didn't reply; instead she looked at her mother. Eric put her down and hugged Calleigh tightly. "Any improvement?"

"Uh, well, there are still no signs of infection, and his leg and arm are healing nicely – or so the chart says," she replied.

"And the baby?" Eric probed.

"Saying hello every five minutes like a jumping bean," Calleigh laughed lightly. She yawned and suddenly she realized how exhausted she was.

"I came by to read the sports section to Tim," Eric replied with a half smile as he looked over her shoulder to his friend who appeared unaffected by the busy world around him.

"You're a good friend," Calleigh replied, rubbing her eyes.

Eric gave her a concerned look. "You should get some rest," he replied honestly.

Calleigh laughed once more. "Sleep? Yeah, right. I can't sleep – even if you paid me. Besides, my place is here. Next to Tim."

"And I understand Calleigh, but you're wearing yourself thin. Need I remind you that you have a four year old who needs you and a baby on its way?" Eric replied more sharply than he intended.

Her green eyes narrowed, and her lips formed a thin line. "I am more than aware of my duties Eric. I'm trying my damndest to keep myself from falling apart. Brooke isn't handling this as well as I had hoped. And as for the baby… I'll deal when it comes time to give birth to him."

"Have you ever discussed with Tim what would happen in case…something did happen?" Eric questioned - his voice dropped at the end of the sentence.

"Eric!" Calleigh said sharply, gently hitting him in the arm as she looked at Brooke who had resumed her actions coloring.

"Calleigh, I didn't mean any disrespect. It's a fair question." Eric replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside of Tim's room.

The pregnant woman sighed. "Yes and no. We never really got to discussing the details in case something like this ever happened. However, Tim's parents and I discussed it when they first flew down. They have trust funds established for Brooke and the baby, and they said that they would help with any financial obligations," she replied slowly, tears threatened to spill once more but she blinked them back. "There's also the life insurance policy Tim has."

Eric looked surprised and found himself at a loss for words.

Calleigh cracked her knuckles nervously. "I know, it's a lot to take in. Tim's parents said they'd be more than happy to move down from New York to help as well. But Eric, I can't think about these kinds of things. I have to keep thinking positive. Tim's always been a fighter."

"And if there was anything he'd fight his life for – believe me, it would be for you and your children." Eric replied, pulling her into a hug once more.

All of a sudden, Brooke burst into the hallway where they were standing. "Mommy, mommy, come quick!" her voice urgent.

Calleigh looked into the room, and then back to Brooke. "What is it baby?" she pressed, alarmed.

Brooke could barely contain her excitement as she jumped up and down. "It's daddy – he just moved his hand!"

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Calleigh and Eric rushed into back into the room as a small groan of discomfort filled the silent room.

All three people watched Tim move his hand once more, and Calleigh barked at Eric, ordering him to find a doctor. She moved to sit by him, and grasped his hand.

"Tim? Tim, can you hear me?" Calleigh questioned quietly. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

But Tim didn't squeeze her hand back. Again and again, she urged him to do so, hoping against all hope, that this nightmare would soon be over. Minutes later, Eric flew back into the room with a doctor trailing not too far behind. Calleigh moved off the bed so the doctor could get a closer look.

"His hand moved; twice and he just made a sound," Calleigh replied nervous and excited all at the same time. "Is he coming out of the coma?" she questioned as she chewed on a manicured tip.

The doctor flashed his light into Tim's eyes as he held them open. He sighed, and gave a grim smile to Calleigh. "Though it is too early to tell, I believe your husband has progressed to the fourth level. In that stage of the coma, his brain is in a heightened state of activity, where he may perform automatic motor activities – such as moving his hand. The act isn't purposeful act but it is indicative that he has responded positively to the barbiturates we have placed him under."

The news both crushed and brightened Calleigh's heart. Her shoulders slumped and Eric approached her, pulling her into a half hug.

"So what does this mean doc? How long will it take for him to fully wake up?" Eric questioned.

The doctor sighed once more. "We're going to have run some more tests to fully determine where he is. If we determine that there is a vast improvement, then we can begin to wean him off the drugs and hopefully, that will enable him to regain consciousness."

"And if it doesn't?" Eric probed once more.

"Let's not rush anything," the doctor replied, as he began to scribble notes onto Tim's chart.

* * *

Another two weeks had passed since Tim first moved his hand and unfortunately, he hadn't moved too much afterwards either. The doctors did say there was an improvement in his mental capabilities and had begun decreasing the medicine that was coursing his system by five percent every other two days.

Calleigh became increasingly worried as the days passed; their son was due at any moment. Tim's parents began to call more frequently, as they arranged to temporarily move to Miami to help Calleigh with the children. She had planned on going back to at least do lab work, despite Horatio's protests. She naturally, had expenses, and with hospital bills beginning to add up, Calleigh saw no other choice, though she didn't want to be forced to leave her baby so soon.

And though she loved Tim's parents, and was more than grateful for their support, she was disturbed by his parents urge to make final arrangements despite the progression of his health.

"_You have to be prepared for the worst Calleigh," they had told her in their last phone conversation. "Time is an indicator of health in coma patients. The worst comas only last a few short weeks. He's been under for two months without a vast improvement."_

"_But everyone's different," Calleigh had replied, shaking her head even though they couldn't see her. "The doctors are still positive that he'll come to soon enough. I already blame myself for the accident. I won't resign myself to planning for his death!"_

"_Calleigh, you have to stop blaming yourself." Tim's mother, Joanne responded. "Tim was a good man; he was responding to your needs as any expectant father would. The driver was drunk; no one could've prevented this from happening, never mind you. But if you won't start thinking of at least making a few calls, then we will. We love Tim very much but it hurts us to see him laying there in so much pain. We've begun to accept the fact that he might not come out of it.'_

"_You may have, but I won't! I can't give up on him knowing fully well that if this was the other way around, he'd keep fighting for me." Calleigh spat before slamming the phone onto its receiver._

She hummed to herself as she sat in the rocking chair Tim had purchased when she was first pregnant with Brooke. Calleigh looked around the room which was now completely furnished for a boy; Tim had made sure no hints of anything pink was left behind.

Calleigh picked up the small teddy-bear that Brooke had picked out for the baby when she and Tim first broke the news of pregnancy. She gave it a small squeeze, before gasping. A sharp pain struck her lower back and having been through labor before; Calleigh knew it was time. Brooke was still in school, and she figured she had time to call Alexx who volunteered to watch her in case this did occur before Tim's parents could arrive.

Not wanting to wait for a cab, nor for anyone else to come get her, Calleigh resigned herself to the task of driving to the hospital. After all, getting to and from the hospital was practically instinctual for her. In any case, oddly enough, it was her home away from home.

* * *

"Push Calleigh, come on, you can do it! One more big push and you'll have your baby boy," the doctor encouraged her.

Calleigh let out a guttural scream, pushing with all her might. She had a fleeting memory of Tim holding her hand when Brooke was being delivered.

"_Come on sweetie, you can do this. I know you can," Tim encouraged as he gripped her hand tightly. _

"_It hurts so much," Calleigh whimpered. "And I'm so tired."_

"_I know, but just think in a few more minutes, we'll be holding our baby girl. Our Brooke," Tim responded, kissing her sweaty forehead. _

"_I'll try," Calleigh promised and Tim told her that was more than enough. When the doctor gave her the go-ahead, Calleigh pushed with all the remaining strength she had and soon the room was filled with the sounds of their daughter's cry._

* * *

News of Calleigh's labor spread like wildfire around the crime lab and Horatio left immediately for the hospital whilst Eric stayed behind to wrap up a case, promising he'd be there as soon as he could. As he waited for news about Calleigh, Horatio decided to pay Tim a visit, as he was only three floors above her.

He poked his head in the room, and frowned at the sight of an empty bed. A nurse walked by, and Horatio grabbed her arm gently. "Excuse me, but where is the patient that was in this room?"

"Are you family?" she questioned, arms crossed. Horatio briefly wondered if this was the same nurse Calleigh had complained about when she first came to the hospital.

"Actually, my name's Lieutenant Caine. I'm with crime lab and the patient was an employee of mine." Horatio explained.

The nurse nodded. "Of course, my apologies. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I suppose I can tell you. I've been trying to reach his wife all day, to no avail. Perhaps you could break the news to her. Again, I am sorry to say this but…"

* * *

"Oh, aren't you the cutest thing," Calleigh gushed to her newborn son. "Yes, you are; you look just like your daddy." She traced a pink cheek, and leaned down to kiss her son's tiny nose. She inhaled his sweet scent – of innocence, and her heart swelled with joy.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" the obstetric nurse questioned, smiling at the pair.

Calleigh shook her head. "His father was supposed to name him…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I hadn't had the time to think of anything I really liked."

The nurse nodded, understanding. "Well, we can just call him baby boy Speedle for now 'til you come up with something," she smiled. "I'll give you a moment before I come back for him."

Calleigh nodded, before turning her direction to the yawning infant lying in her arms. "I can't wait for your daddy to meet you."

* * *

A few hours had gone by before mommy and baby were finally allowed to have visitors. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Horatio poked his head in.

"Hey," he greeted simply, unsure of how he was going to break the grim news to Calleigh on such a happy occasion. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi!" Calleigh greeted brightly. "I'm fine; this wasn't as bad as Brooke's delivery. Then again, I did request the epidural this time." She angled her arms so that Horatio could see the baby. "I've got someone who wants to meet you," she replied as she handed the baby over. Horatio cradled the baby gently in his arms.

"He's beautiful," Horatio murmured as the brown eyed baby stared wide eyed at the unknown person who was holding him.

"All I want is for Tim to meet him so badly," Calleigh whispered, wiping away a tear.

"Um," Horatio paused awkwardly. "About Tim… Calleigh, I don't know how to tell you, but…" he trailed off unable to meet her eyes.

Calleigh's eyes widened; the color drained from her face. "Don't say it Horatio – oh God, he can't be…" The room suddenly felt hot, and began to spin as she burst into tears. She dropped her head into her hands and began to sob.

Horatio looked up at her, shaking his head as he rushed to her side. "No, no! Oh God, I'm sorry Calleigh; I didn't mean to frighten you. Tim's not dead!"

Calleigh's head snapped up so quickly, that she winced. "He's alive?"

Horatio gently placed her son in the bassinet the hospital provided and no soon after, a nurse came by to bring the baby back to the nursery. "Tim needed to a second surgery; they found another clot."

Calleigh let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she shrieked. Her face softened, "Did they say if he is going to be OK?"

Horatio nodded. "They brought him out of surgery not too long ago. He's going to be just fine."

* * *

"Mommy said that I could name him," Brooke announced loudly from Eric's shoulders as she looked into through the glass window of the nursery.

Alexx looked up at her with a smile. "You're a big sister now; you've got to help mommy with the baby."

"I pinky promise!" She leaned down to whisper into Eric's ear before sitting straight on his shoulders once more. "Do you think that's a good name?" Brooke questioned, watching her baby brother begin to cry.

"I think naming him after your daddy is perfect." Eric replied once more. "Let's go visit your daddy and tell him the news."

* * *

"You're not supposed to be up and about just yet," Eric frowned at Calleigh who was sitting in a wheelchair.

Calleigh shrugged. "I found out that he needed to have another surgery and had just come out. I had to see him immediately to make sure he was OK; Horatio brought me," she added. She gave him a small smile before reaching out to her daughter. "I told daddy that you picked a name. He would be so proud of you; you're such a big girl."

Brooke beamed, and hugged Calleigh.

As if he heard them talking about him, Tim groaned – this time much more loudly - and all three people looked towards him unsure of what to expect. His right arm shook slightly as it moved from the side of the bed to his face where he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tim emitted another groan before his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where in the hell am I?" he rasped.

Brooke let out a shriek as both Eric and Calleigh looked on, frozen in shock.

Tim Speedle had finally awoken from his coma.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tim turned his head to the people who were staring at him – to say there were flabbergasted was an understatement. "Cal? What's going on? Where am I?" he questioned, as he tried to move.

"Whoa easy there partner; you don't want to do that," Eric replied, placing two hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Tim honey, you're in the hospital," Calleigh explained slowly. "You were in an accident."

Tim gazed at her, confusion etched on his face. "An accident? What are you talking-" he paused mid speech as all the memories leading to the accident came flooding back.

_Calleigh had been both right and wrong; it was indeed raining, but much harder than she initially surmised. Tim weaved his bike around the Floridian roads with one goal in mind: to get his very pregnant wife, the mint chocolate chip ice cream she demanded – and deserved. He had gone to two different stores and though they carried the flavor she craved, they didn't carry the particular brand she wanted. He had learned all too well what happened when he didn't bring the exact type of ice cream she wanted._

_He was on Ocean Drive and South Shore Road waiting for the stubborn red light to change. The rain began to come down harder, and Tim began regretting that he hadn't taking the car instead of his beloved motorcycle. _

_Without warning, he suddenly felt was searing hot pain coursing through his system. Tim hadn't ever felt pain like this before; it was excruciating. He heard a horrific sound in the background which he could only assume was metal and glass cracking and twisting around each other. _

'_So this is what death must be like,' Tim wondered weakly as the pain intensified ten-fold. His eyelids begin to droop; he felt sleepy. He tried to fight it off but found that he couldn't. His last thoughts were of Calleigh and his children; he didn't want to die this way; it wasn't fair. _

_Then the darkness engulfed him._

* * *

"I'll give you guys some time alone," Eric replied, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I'll go find H and Alexx - tell them the good news."

After he left, silence reigned the room. Finally, Tim spoke, "Um, how long have I been in the hospital? A day or two?"

"Try two months; you were in a coma honey," Calleigh replied, watching Tim's eyes widen in disbelief. "But you're back and that's all that matters Tim," she countered as she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

Tim gave her a long look, before dropping his gaze. "Calleigh, why are you in a wheelchair? Did something happen to you while I was in here?" he panicked.

"Mommy had the baby!" Brooke excitedly answered for Calleigh and Tim cocked his brow.

"When?" Tim probed. "Where is he?"

"Earlier today, believe it or not, but he's downstairs in the maternity ward waiting to see you," Calleigh replied. "Seven pounds, six ounces; I let Brooke have the honor naming him."

"And what, princess, did you pick?" Tim questioned his daughter, who had climbed into the bed next to him.

"After you daddy!" Brooke beamed. Tim nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I didn't want…" he began but Calleigh cut him off.

"Isn't that such a big girl responsibility for Brooke?" she responded loudly and Tim caught the hint.

"Brooke's such a big girl," Tim agreed sadly, hating that he was robbed two months of his life. He had been looking forward to the last two months of Calleigh's pregnancy and her second labor. Tim even realized that Brooke had changed ever so slightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

He pressed a kiss on top of her head and looked at Calleigh. "When can I see the baby?"

* * *

A month had passed since Tim woke from his coma and both criminalists were home under direct orders to take it easy. Calleigh had obviously recuperated much more quickly than Tim and she smiled at the sight before her as she entered their home, with Brooke in hand. Tim was sprawled on the sofa watching the game as the baby slept soundly against his chest.

"Daddy!" Brooke squealed as she pushed past Calleigh towards Tim. Tim put a finger to his lips and then pointed to her brother. Brooke promptly halted; choosing to plop on the sofa instead.

"How was your day princess?" Tim questioned as Brooke began to unzip her book bag, eager to show him her day's work.

"Oh, I can answer that for you," Calleigh drawled as dropped her purse on a nearby table.

"Apparently _your daughter_ decided to spork Tommy Sheinberg." She walked over and sat besides Tim.

"Come again?" Tim questioned as she took the baby off his chest. "She-what?"

"Brooke decided get revenge on Tommy for saying some very mean things about you and so she jabbed him in the thigh with a spork." Calleigh covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

Tim looked at Brooke and tried not to laugh himself. "You mean she defended my honor," Tim clarified. "Now I really do owe her that pony…" he trailed off and Brooke giggled, thrusting a drawing she had done in class in his face.

The drawing, which clearly was not a Da inci or Michelangelo, was the most beautiful picture both Tim and Calleigh had seen – the sun was scribbled a bright yellow, the sky was clear with a kite flying high. Four stick figures were placed beneath the perpetual sunny sky: Calleigh and Tim were holding hands whilst Brooke stood next to her brother who was in a box – Brooke's representation of a crib. The sides of the construction paper were covered in glitter, framing the picture of the happy family.

Tim cleared his throat, but his voice still shook as he spoke. "What a talented artist we have, Calleigh." He looked at Brooke who now settled in his lap. "You did a wonderful job princess."

Her son began to fuss, and Calleigh got up to prepare a bottle. As she walked away, she paused and turned to watch Tim and Brooke carry on a conversation. It was the perfect time for the family to reconnect even though it came after such a terrible event. For Calleigh, however, the accident brought her family that much closer, and that was no tragedy – it was perfection.

**FIN.**


End file.
